


Narutoverse Original Characters

by lesbianKakuzu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Sheet, reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianKakuzu/pseuds/lesbianKakuzu
Summary: For Exchange-no-Jutsu I'm collecting the information of my original characters here. Perhaps some drabbles about the Narutoverse if I get inspired.
Kudos: 1





	1. Dai

**Author's Note:**

> u w u

**name** \- Dai (no last name)

 **age** \- 18

 **dob** \- Jun 4th, gemini

 **sex** \- female

 **height** \- 165cm

 **build** \- Dai is petite looking, and bit thin, she has toned body but she's still young and her body is changing

**village** \- Dai comes from a small village in the North-West borders of Land of Fire, the village has no name and is filled with old and retired Jashinists

 **personality** \- Dai is very devoted to Jashin, since her childhood that is the only thing she was taught to believe in and to live for. She is very studious when she likes something, Dai will try find out everything there is to find about her interest. Dai is also quite modest, and believes all her skills and accomplishments are Jashins work. After being sent out from the village Dai found herself being drawn to new things, enjoying the adventure. On other hand, Dai has a very bad habit of holding onto old beliefs and traditions. She easily holds grudges, and also holds onto first impressions even if they're proven wrong. Surprisingly Dai isn't very violent by nature, but er teachings have lowered her sense of empathy.

 **background** \- Dai was born into a Jashinist woman who had gotten pregnant on her mission. Instead of raising Dai, the mother left her to a small village that is inhabited only by Jashinists too old or injured to fully serve Jashin. There Dai was raised by the community. In the village Dai was taught the teachings of Jashin, and some other basics miscellaneous information that the elders could teach. When Dai turned 15, she was sent out with her own weapon she crafted, a bladed whip, to spread the word of Jashin.

About the village she was raised. I imagined its a small community of 20 people or so all in varying degrees of old age and injuries, and is well known amongst the Jashinists but no one else. The village pretends to be like any other to the passer bys, and will even trade or sell weapons they craft in there. But whenever possible, the passerbys get sacrificed to Jashin. This way the loaction and knowledge stays with the Jashinists and they get to live in peace. I headcanon that the Jashinist make their own weapons. The village has no inn so traveling people won't be persuaded to look too closely at the place. The village didn't use money, but traded instead. The rare occurence when money was accepted often lead to the sacrifice of a traveling merchant.

 **abilities** \- Dai has a good proficiency with using whips as a weapon, and is ambidextereous regarding using weapons (otherwise she is mostly right handed). Besides having being taught the usage of many weapons and fighting Dai has learned smithing and fixing multitude of weapons. Other basic skills like cooking, gardening and nature survival skills were part of her childhood. Dai is quite fast, flexible and has a good constitution. Dai knows the basics of healing, but her chakra is a little too unfocused as of yet.

 **current life** \- Dai has been on her own for a few year now, and has seen and experienced the heathen world. She tries her best to bring Jashinism to the lives of people only then to take it away when they reject Jashin. She has yet to reach immortality, and she is afraid she isn't enough for Jashin. She would therefore to meet the messiah Hidan, and ask for quidance to be a better Jashinist.

More links below: 

[Dai in a height chart](https://c10.patreonusercontent.com/3/eyJwIjoxfQ%3D%3D/patreon-media/p/post/35679390/18ee8783cbb948489f4c9c310409a1be/1.png?token-time=1587719349&token-hash=cBhFKS73Gd0JnN8tRsZqSGWCDgD32BRZrSKFIETchsE%3D) (NSFW-ish; nudity)

[Dai with her cloak on](https://c10.patreonusercontent.com/3/eyJwIjoxfQ%3D%3D/patreon-media/p/post/35826543/50da8cd63ce044f8ad318e62f0f7085e/1.png?token-time=1587719349&token-hash=ehzqbVTzODltzAThzQQorLG1Dd9GlD-MVH7a5UduAEA%3D)


	2. Gaidoku Kiyo

NOTE: Please use the colors provided in the picture linked at the end of the post "Heightchart".

**name** \- Gaidoku Kiyo

**age** \- 37

**dob** \- Jan 3rd, capricorn

**sex** \- female

**height** \- 176cm

**build** \- Kiyo is tall, beautiful woman with ample breasts and unnaturally pale skin

**village** \- Kirigakure

**personality** \- Kiyo is a studious woman who has devoted her life to any work she is doing. Since childhood she has shown to be calm and intelligent with cunning she has learned to hide well for better usage. She has patience for many things, and enjoys socializiing and an easy life, little spoiled with being born into a wealthy family that didn't quite want her to becoma a shinobi. Nevertheless, as an adult Kiyo is not beyond using any tricks to get what she wants, and greatly honors the relationships she has made and fiercly protects her image of perfection. Underneath her sweet smile is a woman unimpressed and with a wit sharp as a kunai.

**background** \- Kiyo enjoyed an easy life in a good family that worked as a link between the Daimyo of the capital and Kirigakure, educating Kiyo to become a politicians perfect wife and a socialite. Learning sciences and the important names wasn't enough for Kiyo, and with some stubborn persuasion Kiyo was admitted a personal shinobi to teach her medical jutsu. She quickly grasped it, impressing with her immaculate chakra control. Soon enough being a medic wasn't enough either, and Kiyo demanded to be taught ninjutsu and tajijutsu, her sights on becomingn an Anbu. At this point of life, Kiyo was 16, and basically the head of the family, her parents bowing down to their lovely daughter and wishing her to have a good life, hoping this would be a phase to be soon over.

Kiyo grew up in the times when Kiri was the bloodiest, and used a group of childred to kill eachother, the sole survivor getting the graduation to become a genin. As Kiyo was too old for this, she suggested she would fight Kiri's useless prisoners and showcase her skills. From there within years, before her 20th birthday kiyo had become a notable Jounin. The parents had lost hope of Kiyo having a safe life, but with her input dreamed of a position of a Kage for her. Instead Kiyo revealed her grand work of weaponizing medical jutsu, and begun experiencing with poisons. The love of studying science rushed back, momentarily shifting Kiyos focus from being an Anbu, but at 24 she had reached her dream, and worked on many S-level missions, her unassuming face and sweet voice very useful for undercover missions and for assasinations.

This became later an issue, fellows nins trust wavering when Kiyo maintained her relationships to outside countries, forming a network of her own if not for any other reason than gossip. Kiyos parents were taken hostage before Kiri tried to apprehend Kiyo but she had fled, long before noticing the lack of trust, hurt and betrayed herself that the nation she gafe her life to didn't trust her.

**abilities** \- Kiyo has a vast knowledge of medical jutsu, and specialized in poison jutsus. She performs best in long ranges and in assasinations. She is also very well read, and is extremely good at lying, mainupulation and acting. She has basically immunity to poisons, ingesting her liquids is danger to helth.

**current life** \- After fleeing the Land of Water Kiyo found herself save by her connections, and decided to enrich their lives - and her own - by constanly moving around, working whenever she was to further her network and personal work of poison jutsus. After some accidents she got immunity to all poisons, her body creating antibiodies whenever soemthing entered her body giving her incredible health. On a flipside her skin became ghostly pale, and the scalera of her eyes darkened to grey. kissing anyone would end up giving them a headache and possibly more serious issues if no medicine was given. Still, her life and work are fruitful, and she is unofficially affiliated with the Akatsuki trough Kakuzus network, working for him occasionally and getting a favor back. Right now Kiyo is working on a private project and is quite distant from her worklife.

more links below

[Kiyo in a heightchart](https://c10.patreonusercontent.com/3/eyJwIjoxfQ%3D%3D/patreon-media/p/post/35679390/18ee8783cbb948489f4c9c310409a1be/1.png?token-time=1587719349&token-hash=cBhFKS73Gd0JnN8tRsZqSGWCDgD32BRZrSKFIETchsE%3D) (NSFW-ish; nudity)

[Kiyo wihtout her coat and hip drape](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/696323906356772906/698113104177004565/youngkiyo.png)

[Kiyo has a personality deep underneath](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/696323906356772906/698112848529981500/lol_kiyo__by_VIRUS-Queen__09-05-19.png)


End file.
